


Roxas' doppelgänger

by Ticky



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: twins or doppleganger, unrequited kidnapping
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticky/pseuds/Ticky
Summary: Lea ramène du parc qui il croit être son fils, Roxas.
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Skuld (Kingdom Hearts), Lea/Skuld (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	Roxas' doppelgänger

Allongé sur un banc dans un parc de Twilight Town, avec le sac de son fils comme appui-tête et un livre entre les mains, Lea profitait des derniers instants de plein air. Le temps était agréable - ni trop chaud, ni trop frais - et la lumière printanière inondait le parc; soulignant les couleurs chatoyantes des parterres fleuris.

Comme de nombreux parents, le vendredi soir, Lea avait amené Roxas se défoulait sur les aires de jeux ; une implicite récompense pour le féliciter d'avoir survécu sa semaine de classe et marquer le début d'un week-end bien mérité.

Comme les heures avançaient vers la fin de journée, les cris des enfants profitant du parc s'affaiblirent. C'est cette soudaine tranquillité relative qui poussa Lea à interrompre sa lecture pour vérifier l'heure.

Il jura quand il s'aperçut qu'il était beaucoup plus tard qu'il ne pensait. Le parc allait bientôt fermer et Isa et leurs filles rentreraient dans un peu plus de trois-quart d'heure ; ne lui laissant que peu de temps pour rentrer et préparer le dîner.

Il se leva avec précipitation, rassemblant les affaires de son fils. Pendant qu'il glissait son livre dans le cartable de Roxas, il chercha des yeux celui-ci sur les aires de jeux.

— Roxas ! , il appela comme il échoua à le repérer.

Agacé de ne pas le retrouver, il se redressa pour parcourir le parc des yeux. Roxas avait normalement pour consigne de ne pas s'éloigner de l'aire du jeux sans son consentement mais il savait que le gamin n'hésitait pas à enfreindre la règle dès que Lea avait les yeux baissés.

Malgré sa désobéissance, son fils avait normalement pris l'habitude de rester dans son champs de vision quand il s'éloignait ainsi. Laissant à Lea l'opportunité de le retrouver en cas de problème.

Et en effet, il le repéra enfin, agenouillé près d'un parterre, lui tournant le dos, scrutant quelque chose sur le sol - probablement des insectes.

— Roxas ! , appela Lea de nouveau.

Face à l'absence de réaction du gamin, Lea grommela. Il balança le cartable sur son épaule et la veste de Roxas à la main, se dirigea vers l'enfant dans de grandes enjambés.

Arrivée à la hauteur de la tête blonde, il se baissa pour empoigner son bras, le poussant doucement à se relever.

— Allez, Roxas. On rentre, dit-il au visage surpris de son fils. Le parc va bientôt fermer et Isa et les filles vont bientôt rentrer. Il faut encore que je prépare le repas de ce soir..., expliqua-t-il comme il pris l'enfant par la main et commença à le tirer vers la sortie.

Son fils commença à résister en trainant des pieds mais Lea, qui n'était pas d'humeur à se confronter à lui, lui promit une glace à leur retour à la maison. Ce fit immédiatement l'effet escompté comme finalement il cessa de lutter et se laissa tirer par la main. Il marcha au côté de Lea jusqu'à leur appartement sans protester.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche silencieuse, comme Lea ruminait sur le menu de ce soir, ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux. Il poussa Roxas à travers l'entrée et déposa son cartable sur le sol et sa veste sur la patère.

— Tu va ranger ton sac dans ta chambre, Rox'... , lui enjoint distraitement Lea, comme il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du salon.

Il avait une demi-heure avant le retour d'Isa, Xion et Naminé. Il se dirigea avec hâte vers la cuisine et s'entreprit de fouiller placards et frigo pour les ingrédients dont il avait besoin.

— Je fais des pâtes carbonara pour ce soir, cria-t-il à Roxas. T'aimes ça les pât-

— Et ma glace ? l'interrompit une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Lea se retourna surpris vers Roxas qui était resté dans l'entrée et n'était pas parti dans sa chambre comme il l'avait cru. Il resta un instant interdit, confus par le son de la voix qu'il avait cru entendre sortir de la bouche de son fils. Puis il, finalement, reprit ses esprits estimant qu'il avait mal entendu ou que Roxas avait juste un chat dans la gorge.

— Ouais. Ta glace..., concéda Lea. Il reposa le paquet de pâtes qu'il avait à la main sur le comptoir et ouvrit le congélateur à la recherche d'une barre glacé à l'eau de mer. Il avait espéré que Roxas oublierait sa promesse sur le chemin du retour mais avec franchise, il savait que ça aurait été irréaliste.

Une fois la récompense promise trouvée, il rejoignit à nouveau Roxas dans l'entrée. Comme il lui tendit la friandise, il examina pensivement le garçon et quelque chose de singulier attira son attention.

— Je ne me souvenais pas que tu avais ce t-shirt... , marmonna-t-il comme son fils tirait déjà la langue pendant qu'il s'appliquait à déballer sa glace. C'est Isa qui te l'a acheté ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre une réponse comme soudainement, la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

— Il sont déjà là ?! s'exclama Lea, étonné.

L'horloge indiquait, en effet, qu'ils étaient en avance d'une vingtaine de minute et Lea commença, avec inquiétude, à s'interroger sur les raisons qui avaient pu les pousser à rentrer plus tôt que d'habitude. Est-ce que quelque chose s'était passé à la piscine où Xion et Naminé avait eu leur cours de natation ce soir ? Ou Isa, avait-il eu un problème avec son vélo et n'avait pas pu aller chercher les sœurs de Roxas après le travail ?

Pendant qu'il cogitait, il récupéra l'emballage de la glace des mains de son fils, avant que celui-ci ne le laisse traîner n'importe où et le poussa de manière informel à aller dans le salon d'une main derrière la tête, afin de laisser l'entrée libre.

Tandis que Roxas se poussa pour s'installer sur le canapé tout en léchant avec application sa glace, Lea se précipita sur la porte d'entrée.

Son cœur s'arrêta comme ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui patientait devant sa porte.

C'était son "fils".

Cette fois-ci, portant, un t-shirt que la mémoire de Lea reconnut immédiatement. Il avait les yeux rougis, les joues inondées de larmes, et se tordait les mains, visiblement bouleversé.

— J-J'étais juste allé voir la f-fontaine..., commença-t-il à hoqueter dans une voix enrouée à cause de son nez bouché, devant un Lea complétement sous le choc.

Quand son cerveau reconnut de manière alarmante que le Roxas devant lui, qui balbutiait ce qui semblait être des excuses presque inintelligibles, à cause des sanglots, de pourquoi il avait quitté l'aire de jeu, était son "vrai fils", Lea se jeta en avant pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrait contre lui, et dans le même mouvement, se précipita de nouveau dans son salon.

Essoufflé par l'angoisse qui s'accumulait en lui et serrant de toute ses forces le vrai Roxas, qui pleurait dans son cou, il fit face à l'imposteur.

Celui-ci avait pris ses aises sur l'un des fauteuils, sa glace entamée dans une main tandis que l'autre feuilletait un livre illustré de Naminé qu'il avait du prendre sur la table basse. Il avait relevé la tête à la brusque rentrée de Lea dans la pièce et regardait l'adulte avec ébahissement, comme s'il était complétement étranger à ce qu'il se passait.

Envahi par la colère et la peur, Lea, que son cerveau lui disait de rester éloigné de la "chose" dans son salon comme des théories de plus en plus farfelus éruptaient dans sa tête dans la tentative vaine d'expliquer pourquoi il y avait un autre petit garçon ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au sien qui mangeait une glace dans son fauteuil, hurla :

— T'ES QUI, TOI ??!!!

* * *

Devant l'écran de son ordinateur, Isa étira ses bras, faisant craquer ses articulations . L'horloge sur son bureau indiquait qu'il lui restait encore dix minutes de travail avant de devoir aller chercher ses filles à la piscine.

Comme il commençait à prendre note des tâches à effectuer pour le lendemain, son téléphone se mit à vibrer annonçant la réception d'un message.

Interrompant sa tâche, Isa prit l'appareil pour jeter un œil à ses notifications. C'était probablement Lea lui demandant de passer au supermarché acheter quelque chose avant de rentrer, comme il le faisait régulièrement.

Mais le message s'avéra d'une tout autre teneur.

_**Lea : j'ai merdé** _

Inquiet, fronçant les sourcils, Isa ouvrit sa messagerie pour voir l'intégralité du message.

Le texte était accompagné d'une photo et Isa mit quelques temps à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. C'était un photo de son fils, Roxas. Excepté qu'il était "deux"...

A droite de la photo, il reconnut Roxas grâce à ses vêtements. Celui-ci avait les yeux et le nez rougis - sûrement après ce qu'Isa devina avait été une crise de larmes - et regardait l'objectif (ou Lea) d'un air maussade.

A gauche, se tenait un autre petit garçon qu'Isa aurait eu facilement pris pour Roxas s'il ne portait pas des vêtements qu'il lui était inconnu. En y regardant de plus près, il observa qu'il était un poil plus grand que son fils et avait les cheveux et les yeux plus claires. Celui-ci se tenait avec la tête rentrée dans les épaules avec un air contrit, ses mains tripotant l'ourlet de son t-shirt dans un geste nerveux.

Pendant qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il voyait, Isa ne put s'empêcher de souffler à mi-voix un "what the fuck".

Alors qu'il envisageait de texter Lea pour qu'il lui explique qu'est-ce qu'était ce schmilblick, un autre message de Lea popa dans le fil de discussion.

_**Lea : HELP ToT** _


End file.
